


A Leap

by Coleoptile



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coleoptile/pseuds/Coleoptile
Summary: Lives after the resistance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. It was going to be longer and completely different but I wasn't sure what to do with it. Maybe I'll continue, who knows.
> 
> EDIT:  
> Inspiration hit, so I'm going to continue this in a series of short chapters.

And so the world stood still. The pavements were still cracked, glass shattered, and buildings levelled but as the sun set on a horizon free of Eggman’s robots, the residents couldn’t help but bask in an air of long-awaited peace.  
                Alone, gazing out at the river before him was Gadget the Wolf: a now-former member of the resistance. There was no longer need for a resistance, and he couldn’t see a reason to stick around. Even Sonic was off now, seeking his own thrills and adventure. After a terrifying taste of Sonic’s life, Gadget wasn’t sure if he could ever go back.  
Buying groceries, studying, working part time… maybe he once belonged in this still world, but not anymore. Was there even an apartment, a college, or a workplace to which he could return? It didn’t matter.  
                A step back.   
                A run.  
                A leap.  
                With an extension of his grappling hook, Gadget was soaring. Compared to Eggman, null space, _the sun_ , a river was barely an obstacle in his way of whatever new life he was ready to create for himself. Running forward wherever his feet would take him and never looking back.


	2. The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Jackal searches for something.

Through a metal jungle wandered aimlessly the figure of a broken man. The rain that beat down on him all but drowned out his footprints on the steel, as it crashed into the river far below.  
                This was the remains of a factory, empty and ruined despite how recently it had been abandoned, the workers desperate to forget the things they made. Machines of war lay dead and derelict, accepting the ruin and rust as the surrounding wilderness contemplated an invasion of its own.  
                 Half way across a bridge spanning the river, the man- a young jackal with a face twice his age- stopped and clutched the railings, his knees buckling and breath laboured. His useless legs finally have way and he dropped to the rusting grate below, propping himself up with one hand as the other rested on a still-bleeding wound on his chest. Over the days after the war- after his master mutilated and cast him aside- the wound had become horribly infected.  
                Where there was once a gem that granted him power above all else, there was now only a hole that slowly sapped away what was left of his life. He who was once “Infinite” was now simply fading away.  
                Infinite commanded his dying body to press on, but it was no use. Press on to where? Your old master no longer has use for you, and he certainly won’t be hiding in this dingy place. Your old friends breathed their last breaths months ago, it’s high time you joined them.  
                His arms now listened and scrambled up the railing, hauling him over to the other side. He stood on the edge, rain pounding on his shoulders, the river underneath him barely visible for mist, but plenty loud as the savage weather and currents cried out to him. Infinite let out a final, weak breath. To die on his own terms was much more appealing than to succumb to infection.  
                 He closed his eyes and finally let his weary body rest.


End file.
